Selfish Desires are Deadly
by FluffyEngland
Summary: Arthur, a lonely boy in High school, has a rare condition where he blanks on strong emotions and mysteriously enters a world of his own.There he created a companion, Alfred. He visits Alfred on occasion and gradually began to show up less. Alfred decides to do things his own way now.


I slowly stumble to my room after a long day at school once again. It had begun quite normal in fact, but around 5th period, another rude jock had shoved me in the hallway and dragged me out behind the school and continued to beat me up 'till large bruises began to form all over my face.

I quickly slam the door behind me and lock it, guaranteeing my privacy. After locking the door, I sigh and quietly walk to my bed and lay on my back. My eyes began to hesitantly close until I saw nothing but black.

I try frantically to escape this world, this reality. I shut my eyes, trying to drone out everything around me.

My parents say that I'm crazy or mentally ill. They may be right that I'm not like normal people. But, really, who is?

They tell me that I need to forget about this world. My world.

I ignore them. I would truly go insane if I was denied these chances to forget about my life here, and more on my life there.

I let out a groan as a lone bright light conquered my sight. Soon I found myself staring into millions of neon flashing colors. I could feel my muscles suddenly become unresponsive as I began to breathe heavily. Then I blanked.

Suddenly I found myself lying on smooth grass, muscles and joints a little shaky from the impact of the process. I leaned forward as I looked around curiously. The sky was dark with an infinite amount of stars and planets glittering down at me. I gaze down at a glowing blue flower next to my leg. I examined it closer in curiosity, seeing many tiny crystals reflecting off of it. I tilt my head slightly to see many more flowers scattered on the seemingly endless dark field.

I lightly caress my fingers over the elegant stem of the rose-like flower and tug on it lightly.

"Hey!"

I look around, confused at the sudden alarm in the voice behind me.

As soon as my head turns completely a green fluff of fur brushes up against my cheek. I smile at welcoming face of a very good friend of mine.

"Welcome, Arthur!" It began in a squeaky voice. "It's been so long since I've seen you here! Where were you?"

I giggled similar to a high-school girl as the bunny began nudging my cheek playfully.

"I'm sorry Mint Bunny, but you mustn't be selfish. You know how hard it is to get here."

Mint Bunny kept his smile, ignoring my light scolding.

"But Arthur, I always want to see you! Follow me! I want to show you everything!" The creature lightly tugs at my sandy blond hair.

"Now now, Mint Bunny, I must see someone in particular or else "he'll" get angry."

Mint Bunny puffed out his fluffy cheeks in frustration. "But you'll have to promise to play with me later."

I promise we'll play together." I cooed reassuringly to him. "But I must be on my leave now. I'm sure "He" has sensed my presence now."

Mint Bunny frowned, but nodded and flew off towards a lone tree and disappeared into a hole. Bright lights of blue and green flared out of the hole and the once green leaves began flashing colors at random.

The lights died down and suddenly everything went silent but my heavy breath.

Not even a minute later, a little green spark emerged in front of me. Then hundreds, no, thousands. Tiny fireworks began to appear right in front of me until they created one giant mass. The mesmerizing display of earthy green lights reflected in my own emerald orbs, making them look dull.

Slowly I stick my hand out to touch the magnificent green portal in my way. A tingle went up my spine as my entire hand was engulfed by the hole. Even slower, I enter my whole body into the portal. My whole body tingled at the sensation as I entered.

I let out a big sigh as my shivering began to ease. I flinched as my leg made contact with the stone cold floor.

Wait… Why are my legs bare? A hiss escaped my lips as I looked down to see my legs poking out of a highly inappropriate green dress.

I try frantically to pull my dress down more as I was worried that my… "Nether regions" were exposed.

I was too occupied by the suggestive dress to notice a pair of hungry eyes mentally eating away at the sight in front of him. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

I froze as a smooth voice cut the silence air.

"I made it myself." It continued.

I look up to meet dark pools of blue with wheat colored strands of hair hanging lazily in front of them.

I peer angrily at him, "I hate you, you know that?"

Said man smiled unamused, "Don't act like you're not happy to see me."

He bent down and lightly brushed a stray hair from my cheek. "You were gone for months. I missed you, Arthur." Alfred placed both hands on each side of my face and pulled it closer to his until I felt his lips lightly brush against mine.

He pushes forward, putting more pressure between our lips, opened slightly.

I moan into the kiss quietly before pushing him away and groaning disappointedly. "Idiot. Why are you always so sexual? You just want to get in my pants, don't you?"

The taller man chuckled, "But I could tell you liked it at first."

"Did not!" Arthur sputtered.

"And if you're okay with a little Alfred in your pants..." Alfred smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"As _if_ I'd have sex with you ever again after saying that!" I shoot him a venomous glare at him, "Now get me out of this dress this instance."

"I thought you said nothing sexual," Alfred smirked.

"You bloody knew what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah just wait."

Alfred placed his hands on the shoulder of my dress. The garments began a light glow until finally evaporating into tiny pieces of green.

As I was staring at the fragments of emerald disappear, my former clothes were on once again.

I look down and straighten my crinkled school uniform and stand up from my spot on the ground. I sway uneasily for some reason. Why am I so dizzy? Why…? I feel so hot.

I wipe my hand on my forehead as sweat began to dribble down. "Wh-what did you do?... Idiot?"

"I've decided something, love. You aren't returning to that awful world. I'm keeping you here. Forever."


End file.
